The Ancient Runes Professor
by severus's secret
Summary: Professor Mara Hartworth has been working as the Ancient Runes professor at Hogwarts for the last several years and has managed to start an unlikely friendship with our favorite sarcastic professor. Story ignores parts of book seven.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling. No Profit is being made.

The Ancient Runes Professor

I sat in my favorite seat by the fireplace reading and relaxing after a long day of teaching Ancient Runes. This was one of those days that I wished more students would appreciate the fine art of my topic. My thoughts were interrupted by the door to the teacher's lounge being slammed shut. It could only be one man.

"Stupid Dunderheads!"

"Hello Severus. Long day?"

"A goblin war would be shorter."

I couldn't help but laugh at his sarcasm. Not many would believe me if I told them that my favorite part of the school day was these little chats at the end of the day with the feared potions master.

"Is there something particularly funny, Mara?"

"Not at all. I just enjoy your cheery nature, I said with a wink." He smirked and sat down in the chair next to mine.

"How was your day of teaching Hogwarts finest?"

"Not as wonderful as yours, Severus. Did another cauldron get exploded by Neville's boy?

"Yes. How Luna Lovegood agreed to have Longbottom's child I will never understand. The child is more of a disaster in Potions than his father. Longbottoms should stick to Herbology and stay out of my Potion's class."

"That would work well if it wasn't a required class for first years."

"I'm aware."

"Let's just hope Neville and Luna don't decide to have any more children."

"I hope so. I don't know how much more I will be able to take of exploding cauldrons."

The clock started to chime and I knew our little chat would be coming to an end. It was midnight and tomorrow was a school day.

"I shall escort you back to your chambers, Mara."

"Thank you."

He never asked if he could but I understood it was just how he is. We walked together silently towards my chambers. I liked having this time together. It wasn't long before we were standing in front of my door. He normally just said good night and walked off towards the dungeons but tonight he just stood there staring at me.

"Did you need something, Severus?"

I swore that I heard him whisper "you" but I couldn't be sure because before I could ask him what he had said his lips were pressed against mine and then he was gone. All I could see in the dim light of my wand was the retreating back of Severus Snape. After standing there in shock for several minutes, it dawned on me. Severus Snape just kissed me.

****Please review and let me know if you'd like me to continue the story. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling.

I walked into the Great Hall and looked up at the staff table. Severus was normally here by now but there was no sign of him. I couldn't help but wonder if his disappearance had anything to do with the kiss last night. I sat down at my normal spot and found myself thinking about last night again. I find myself so confused. He never gave any indication that he had any interest in me. I was startled out of my thoughts by the sudden appearance of a house elf.

"Miss", squeaked whimsy the house elf.

"Oh! Hello there. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was just seeing if miss needed anything. The other house elves said that miss hasn't touched any of her food."

I looked down at my plate to find it completely full. My stomach gave a growl and smiled down at the house elf.

"I must have gotten lost in my thoughts. I don't need anything. Thank you."

"okay miss."

"Wait…one question. Has Professor Snape been to breakfast yet?"

"Professor Snape has decided to dine in his personal quarters this morning. Was there anything else I can help miss with?"

"No, that will be all. Thank you."

With a pop, Whimsy disappeared and I was left to eat cold eggs and bacon. This day could only get better.

By the end of the day, I found myself walking toward the dungeons. Severus wasn't at any of the meals and I was determined to find out why he was avoiding me. I arrived at his door and found myself hesitating. I could do this. I've had lots of conversations with him. I knocked quickly on the door and stood there silently. No answer. I knocked again. The door slammed open.

"What?", yelled Severus.

"I just…You weren't at dinner."

He seemed surprised to see me standing there and I could tell he wasn't in a good mood. I suppose good moods are a rarity with him as it is.

"I was busy with a potion."

"Oh…I didn't know. I hope it went well."

"Last time I knew I was a capable potions master."

"You'll have to let me know if that ever changes."

"Very funny, Mara."

"I do try my best."

He looked at me for several moments and then cleared his throat.

"I need to get back to the potion. I will see you tomorrow."

With that said, he stepped back and shut the door. I stood there silently and wondered if I had done something wrong. I had hoped he would invite me in. I made the trip back to my quarters alone. It was odd to be walking the same path I had spent the last few years walking with him by my side. The castle seemed more silent then ever.

Please Review! Thanks for all the reviews so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world Belongs to J.K. Rowling.

I woke up with a splitting headache and couldn't find a single headache potion in my cabinet. I crawled back under the covers and decided to just live with it. It was a Saturday and I didn't have classes to rush off to. I must have dozed off because I was jolted awake by a loud banging noise coming from my door. I put on a robe and walked towards the insistent banging. I slammed the door open to find a very irritated Severus Snape on the other side.

"Where have you been all day?"

"I was sleeping until you rudely woke me up. Was there something you needed, Severus?"

"Why in the world were you sleeping at 2 in the afternoon?"

"I didn't realize I had slept so late and I had a headache."

"Why didn't you just use a headache potion? Last time I knew, you were capable of asking me for some."

"I couldn't find one in my cabinet and I didn't want to waltz all the way down to the dungeons to get one from you."

"You should have told someone you weren't feeling well. Minerva was worried about you and sent me to make sure you were alright."

"Oh…I'm sorry if I worried the headmistress. I will make sure I attend dinner to make up for it. Thank you, Severus."

"You're welcome. I must go brew some potions for the medical wing. I will see you at dinner."

With that, he walked off toward the dungeons. I stood there watching him walk away until he turned a corner and disappeared from sight. I shut the door and turned toward my dresser. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a mirror on the wall and cringed. I needed a shower and a long one at that.

I walked into the great hall and took my place next to Severus. He seemed in a better mood but something didn't seem entirely right about the way he was acting.

"Hello, Severus."

"Hello, Mara. Feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you. How did the potions turn out?"

"What potions?"

"The potions you said you had to brew earlier."

"Oh. They turned out well."

We ate in silence for several minutes until the headmistress approached my seat.

"How are you feeling, Mara?"

"Much better. Thank you. I'm sorry that you had to send Severus to check up on me. I didn't mean to worry you, Minerva."

"Send Severus?"

"Yes, he said you sent him to look for me when I didn't show up to lunch. I just had a headache."

"I didn't send Severus to look for you. I just figured you had decided to go out for a bit. I wouldn't have known you weren't feeling well if it hadn't been for a house elf who told me you were still in bed."

"Oh!"

I turned around to ask Severus what was going on but only found an empty seat. I looked around the room to see if he was dealing with a student but found no sign of him. He was gone.

Hey! Sorry for the delay in posting. Its been a bit crazy for me lately. My family came to visit. I promise to post again in the next couple days to make up for the delay. Please Review! Thanks for all the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling.

I sat in my room later that night wondering what was going on with Severus. Why didn't he just tell me that he wanted to make sure I was alright? It's always possible that his pride got in the way but there really wasn't a reason for that. I was startled out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. It must be my day for visitors. I opened the door to find Severus Snape outside of it for the second time. I didn't think I would see him so soon after his disappearing act earlier that day.

"Hello Severus. Is there something you needed?"

"I was just..." He paused and looked down the hall both ways. "May I come in?"

"Of course."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No. You're not. Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you. I just came to ask if you'd like to come with me to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I need to get some supplies and I figured you might need to as well. We could also get lunch if you'd like. The food isn't as good as Hogwarts but it's not bad and it's quieter. This was all stupid…I shouldn't have asked. I'm sure you have better things to do. I sha…"

I placed my hand over his mouth and smiled up at him. "I'd love to come. What time should I be ready?"

He stared at me for several long moments like I had grown a second head. "You want to come?"

"I did just say I would and I'm pretty sure nothing has changed that in the last thirty seconds. I just need to know when to be ready."

"Be ready at nine o' clock sharp."

He looked like he was going to run out of my chambers and I wanted to get him to stay longer. I looked around my room and noticed the book I had borrowed from him a few weeks ago. I knew it was my chance. I missed our talks. I quickly grabbed the book and turned around.

"I forgot to return this to you. Thank you for letting me read it. I found the chapter on the uses of Witch Hazel very interesting."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Witch Hazel does have some amazing properties. Too bad the book only scratches the surface of its uses."

"Oh. I'd love to hear more if you have time."

"I suppose I have a few minutes to spare. I shall like that tea now if the offer still stands."

"Yes. Of course it does."

We spent several hours talking and drinking tea by my fireplace. I was enjoying it so much but then the clock stuck eleven and he seemed to realize how much time had gone by.

"I should be going. I've already been here for several hours. I will see you in the morning."

I walked him to the door and waited for him to walk towards the dungeons but instead he stopped and looked back at me.

"Good night, Mara"

He then proceeded to grab my hand and place a kiss in the palm of it. Before I could reply, he was already halfway down the hall. It was indeed a good night.

****Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling.

I woke up the next morning to find that I had slept in. It was already 8:45 which only gave me fifteen minutes to get ready. I hurriedly put fresh robes on and brushed my teeth. At 9 o'clock on the dot, I heard a banging at my door. I rushed over and opened the door to find a very well groomed Severus on the other side.

"I'll be just a moment. I'm running a few minutes late. Please come in and relax while I finish getting ready." I heard him grumble something about women always being late as he started to look at the books on my shelf. When I was finally done getting together everything I needed, I looked over at Severus to find that he was no longer looking at the books but staring directly at me."

"Are you ready yet? I was hoping to get this trip done with before the end of this century."

"Yes. I'm ready. Sorry for making you wait."

Once we left my chambers, he offered me his arm and we walked down to the school's gates. Once outside of the school grounds, we appriated to Diagon Alley.

"I would like to stop by Flourish and Blotts first if that is acceptable to you."

"That would be wonderful, Severus."

I found myself looking over books that dealt with experimental potion making while Severus berated the sales clerk about one of the books he had requested not being in yet.

"Those books are utter rubbish."

I was startled out of my browsing and slipped on a book someone had carelessly left on the floor. I started to fall backwards but instead of hitting the floor I found myself being held by two very strong arms. I looked up to see Severus staring down at me. He started to lower his face down and I closed my eyes waiting for the kiss to happen.

"I found the books you wanted, sir. They were in the wrong area. We are very sorry for the inconvenience."

My eyes shot open to find the young sales clerk standing very still while Severus glared at him.

"Thank you so much for fixing your incompetence. Ring them up now. I wish to be rid of your company."

The clerk rushed towards the counter and began to total the purchases. I felt a little sorry for the young man but I was still slightly irritated that he interrupted the moment for when I looked back up at Severus he seemed to have gotten his senses back. He put me back on my feet and straightened his robes. Severus then went over to the counter and paid. When we were back on the street, he seemed like he didn't know where to go next. My stomach chose that time to growl loudly and he looked over at me.

"I assume in your rushing this morning that you forgot to eat before I came."

"Yes."

"Then we shall have to get you fed before we go on with our shopping. I refuse to listen to your stomach growling until lunch."

I grabbed something to munch on from a street vendor and we began to shop again. Severus seemed to keep his distance for the rest of the day as we went through the different stores. Before we knew it, it was six o' clock and we both were hungry again. We ate a quick dinner at the Leaky Cauldron and then appriated back to Hogwarts's gates. He offered me his arm again and we walked back in silence to my chambers.

"I had a very nice time today. Thank you for dinner, Severus."

"You're welcome, Mara."

"Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"I should be going. We have classes tomorrow and I can already feel a headache coming on from thinking about the horrible essays that will be handed in tomorrow."

"Hopefully they are a bit better than normal for your sake. I shall see you at breakfast in the morning." I then leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. While he stood there in shock, I quickly retreated to the inside of my chambers.

***Hey! Sorry for the delay. So sorry about it. Things have been a bit crazy around my place lately. I will update again soon. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter World belongs to J.K. Rowling.

After the previous night's adventures, I found myself feeling rather chipper as I prepared for the day ahead of me. I dressed quickly and hurried off to the great hall in the hopes that I would be able to see Severus for a few minutes before rushing off to teach. I was disappointed when I entered the great hall and found it lacking a certain snarky professor. I took my usual spot and ate bland tasting oatmeal. I was hoping that the day would improve by lunch time but there was no such luck. Several of my younger students thought it would be funny to hex each other's hair different colors while I was trying to lecture and one of them missed and ended up hitting me. My hair is still slightly purple and I still have an afternoon full of lectures to do. I sat in my usual spot and started eating while staring off into my cup of pumpkin juice.

"What in the name of Merlin happened to your hair?"

I looked up to see an amused looking Severus Snape looking down at me with something close to a small grin. It seemed so shocking to see such an unusual expression on his face.

"I promise I didn't do this to myself. There are currently several students signed up for detention for a month."

"They really should have picked a more flattering color. Maybe a blue or green would have been better than the purple."

"Keep mocking my hair and I'll give you some Gryffindor red hair, Severus."

"You wouldn't dare."

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because if I'm in a foul mood, I won't ask you what I came here to ask you."

I found my curiosity peak as I waited for the potion's master to continue but he just stood there. Finally my curiosity got the best of me and I couldn't wait any longer.

"What is it that you wanted to ask?"

"I was wondering if you would like to join me tonight in my quarters for some tea."

"I'd love too. What time should I arrive?"

"Seven."

"I shall see you then."

I got up to go to my classes and as I walked past Severus I felt a hand lightly caress mine. As I walked to my office, I felt hope that this day was finally turning around for the better.

Later on, I found myself nervously standing at Severus's door. I hesitantly knocked and was surprised when the door opened almost instantly as if he had been waiting at it. He seemed shocked that I had really shown up and stood there staring at me for several moments.

"May I come in?"

"Oh. Yes. Of course."

He stood aside and I walked into a room with dark browns, greens, and silver accents. It had a subtle beauty to it and I felt welcome in it.

"Please have a seat on the couch. I'll go grab the tea."

I found myself snuggled into a firm suede couch that smelled of many herbs. It reminded me of the potions master. Severus returned with two cups of wonderful smelling tea. I took a sip and felt my body relax. It had the most amazing flavor and it seemed to send a calm throughout your body.

"This tea is amazing, Severus."

"Thank you. It is a blend I came up with myself to combat the idiots that I teach. I'm glad you enjoy it."

"May I ask why you invited me here tonight?"

Severus became very quiet and for just a moment I feared he would try to run away but then I realized that we were in his rooms which would make it much harder for him to get rid of me since he had invited me.

"I invited you because I wished to spend time alone with you away from the many dunderheads that roam the halls of Hogwarts including the staff."

"And why did you want me alone?"

I set my tea on the table next to the couch and focused on the potions master. Our eyes locked and I leaned in closer. His hand reached up and cupped my cheek. His hand was rough and calloused but warm and gentle at the same time. I closed my eyes and felt his lips press against mine. It felt so wonderful to be wrapped up in the potions master's arms and kissing him. I never wanted it to end. All of a sudden, I heard a banging noise. I tried to ignore it but Severus stiffened up and pulled away.

"Severus, open up!"

"I must get that."

Severus got up and walked over to the door. When he pulled it open, a tired looking headmistress stood outside.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so late but I need you to come with me right now, Severus."

"Can it wait, Minerva? I have a guest."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Mara. I didn't see you there. I'm sorry Severus but it cannot wait."

"We will continue this another time, Mara. I'm truly sorry to cut our time together short."

I returned to my room and curled up on my bed. As I fell asleep, I thought about the potions master who seemed to have ensnared my mind.

****Sorry this took so long to write. I'm hoping to update soon. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling.

I woke up early the next day and decided to go for an early morning walk. I stepped outside the castle doors and found the most wonderful weather awaiting me. It was a sunny day with a gentle breeze that caressed my skin. It seemed like the perfect day for a walk to Hogsmeade. I was about halfway to the village when I could swear I heard a noise behind me. I looked back but saw no one. Before I could react, an arm wrapped around me and a hand came over my mouth. I felt the pull of apparition and then the smell of mold. I was tied up and then thrown into a pitch black room. I tried to look around for clues to my location but it was too dark. My wand was gone and I had no hope of escape. I laid against the cool stone floor for hours until exhaustion overtook me. I found myself being jolted awake several hours later by rough hands dragging me along the floor until I was taken into another room that was filled with light that burned my eyes.

"Well well… if it isn't Snape's play thing."

I looked up to see Lucius Malfoy glaring down at me.

"What do you want with me? I don't mean anything to Severus Snape."

It wasn't entirely a lie. I didn't know exactly what Severus thought or felt for me. I just wished that he was here with me now. I had no clue how I was going to get out of this but I knew that Severus was my best chance at survival.

"You my dear are going to come in quite handy when Snape realizes that I've taken you. Snape doesn't give most people a single moment of time and yet I have it on good authority that he has even been seen with you in Diagon Alley. As soon as he realizes you are missing, he will come looking for you and will fall into my trap."

"He won't come for me. I'm just a co-worker. We discuss research together. He has no reason to risk his life for me."

"Who are you trying to convince, Miss Hartworth? I already know he will come for you. He is too loyal to leave you here to die."

"How will he even know where to find me?"

"Do you really expect me to give away all of my secrets? Well, I suppose you won't be around much longer to warn my old friend Severus. I shall tell you my little plan. I know for a fact that Severus is very good at tracking spells and that he would make sure that you would have one on you at all times in case something such as this happened. He would place it on something that you always wear such as the necklace that he gave you last Christmas. I made sure that you were wearing it when we took you and I made sure that the tracking spell was on it while you were napping. All Severus has to do is to track your necklace and charge in to rescue you. All he will be thinking about is saving you and he won't even notice the nice little trap I left that will leave him bound and unarmed. Do you know the best part of it all?"

"What?"

"While Severus is bound and unable to rescue you, I plan to torture and kill you in front of him. He will have to live with the fact that he couldn't save you and I plan to keep him alive for many years here so that he can live with his memories as his only company. It's the least I can do to repay him for his betrayal and for having me locked away."

"He is a better man than you will ever be!"

"How sweet…the little runes professor is defending a former death eater. I shall make sure to tell Severus about your passionate words once you are gone."

"I won't let you hurt him!"

I pushed off the ground with my feet and slammed by body into Malfoy's gut.

"You stupid wench!"

I felt my head smash against the cold stone floor but as I was blacking out I saw a bright red spell streak across the room.

* * *

><p>I hope everyone likes this newest chapter. I'm hoping to post another one tomorrow. Please Review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a blinding white light. It was hard to keep my eyes open and I wondered if Malfoy had moved me to a new location. I tried to sit up but I was too weak.<p>

"Shhh…it's okay professor. You are safe. You are in the hospital wing of the school."

"How? Where's Severus?"

I tried to get up again. I had to find Severus. I had to make sure he was alive. What if he had sacrificed himself for me?

"Severus is in the hospital wing too"

"Is he okay?"

"We are unsure if he will recover but he is in good hands."

"You must help him. Please!"

"Calm down. They are doing what they can for him. You need to rest. He would want you to rest and recover. You need to be strong for him"

I felt someone press a potion against my lips and I drank it so that I could be strong enough to help him. It must have been some sort of calming potion because I felt myself drift back towards the darkness of sleep. When I woke again, the light was much dimmer and it was much easier to open my eyes. I looked around and saw Severus lying in a bed a few feet away. He looked so very pale except for long red slashes across his exposed skin. I had to reach him. I had to know that he was alright. I pulled myself up but when I tried to stand I fell to the floor. I crawled towards him. It felt like it was hours before I reached the chair next to his bed. I pulled myself up onto the chair. I was afraid to touch him but I had to know if he was alright. I laid my hand across his chest and felt the beating of his heart against my palm. He's alive! I laid my head on his pillow and let sleep overcome me again. The third time I woke up, I felt a hand caress my cheek. I opened my eyes to find Severus's dark eyes staring back at me.

"You should be in bed you foolish woman."

"You rescued me."

"I'm glad you are capable of stating the obvious. Now, go get back into bed and rest."

"No, I'm not leaving your side. I'm staying in this chair until you are better. You risked your life for me and I'm not going anywhere."

"You are stubborn. You need rest and I'm too tired to argue. If you are so insistent on being next to me, then you may share my bed."

I must have turned red because Severus gave a small smirk.

"I promise Mara that I will be a gentleman. I'm in no position to take advantage of you."

I crawled under the covers and felt a muscular arm wrap around my waist and pull me close. I knew it was his way of saying that he cared and it meant more than words to me. I knew at that moment that I was in love with Severus Snape.

* * *

><p>The road to recovery was a long one. Severus spent many weeks in the hospital wing but he never complained about my constant vigilance. The day he was finally cleared to go back to his own quarters I felt at a loss. I would no longer have an excuse to stay next to him at night and I didn't know what the next move would be for us. He didn't mention if things would change or if he even wanted things to change. I helped him carry books that he had brought up to the hospital wing during his recovery back down to his room and when everything was put away I stood in the middle of his rooms in silence. I didn't want to leave but I also didn't have an invitation to stay.<p>

"I suppose I should leave you to settle in."

"I don't recall telling you that I wanted you to leave."

I looked up and found Severus staring at me from the couch. I felt warmth spread across my skin and I knew I was blushing. He always seemed to have that effect on me.

"You also didn't tell me you wanted me to stay."

"Some things are obvious and don't need to be said."

I felt arms wrap around my waist and I felt Severus's hand tilt my chin up. I looked into his eyes and I wanted to just get lost in them.

"Sometimes a woman wants to hear that she is wanted."

Severus pulled me against him and pressed his lips against mine. It was pure passion. When we finally came up for air a single word escaped his lips… "Stay"

* * *

><p>Thanks again for reading! I still plan to at least do an Epilogue for this story after this chapter. I'm also thinking about continuing their story in a side story. Maybe something from five years later or maybe a prologue to show how the friendship started. Let me know if any of these ideas are something you'd like to hear. Thanks again! and Please review!<p> 


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: The harry potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling

I sat on the comfy suede couch in Severus' living room and thought about the last six months. Severus and I have spent most of our time together since that night in the hospital wing. He is currently sitting on the couch next to me with my feet in his lap while he reads. No one would believe me if I told them about this side of Severus. He looks so calm and relaxed as he holds the book with one hand and circles his other around my ankle in a possessive manner. It doesn't bother me that he is so possessive. I know it is just his way of showing that he cares. I can't help but stare at the man before me. When I first started my tentative friendship with Severus, I never dreamed it would come so far.

"What is that mind of yours thinking of, Mara?"

I was startled out of my thoughts and looked up to find Severus smirking at me.

"Nothing much", I said in hopes of not giving away my current train of thought. I knew Severus cared for me but he never talked about emotions. I admit that I sometimes wished he would tell me how he felt.

"I highly doubt that, Mara. Speak your mind woman. I know you have something you want to say.", said Severus as he looked at me intently.

"I think I forgot to grab some of the papers I was going to grade. I am just going to run to my office and then I will be right back", I said in panic. I tried to quickly remove my legs to get up but I found myself pinned to the couch. Severus was leaning over me and pinning me down with his body.

"I don't like to be lied to, Mara. Now tell me!"

I could see that he was getting angry. I couldn't admit what I was feeling. I couldn't risk losing him. I didn't know what to do. Could I really say it? I looked up into his eyes and I saw hurt in them for just a moment. I hurt him because I was afraid of rejection. I looked into his eyes and said the words I always feared saying.

"I love you, Severus."

He looked startled and so many emotions seemed to play over his face as he thought. He closed his eyes and lowered his forehead onto mine. He let out a deep breath and opened his eyes again. He looked deep into my eyes and said, "I love you too, Mara. More than you will ever know." He leaned down and kissed me. It was so gentle and warm and it spoke louder than words.

Please Review! I know this has been a long time coming. Sorry it took so long. Please let know if you'd like to see a side story of the characters. Thanks!


End file.
